vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dreyfus
Summary Dreyfus (ドレファス) was one of the Great Holy Knights, thus also making him one of the two people who had command over the entirety of Liones after the coup d'état. The current Great Holy Knight alongside Hendrickson, he's also Zaratras' younger brother. He is a dignified and diligent person, very dedicated to his duties, being willing to even capture his king and enslave citizens to help in the military efforts, in order to prepare for the Holy War. It is revealed that he and Hendrickson are the ones who murdered Zaratras and blamed the Seven Deadly Sins, as he was jealous of his brother. Despite everything he has done, he loves his son deeply and believes Hendrickson's plan of reviving the Demon's clan is insane. When he is affected by Gowther's Nightmare Teller it is shown that he feels a lot of remorse for betraying his brother. He ends up admitting his crime and agrees on a temporary truce with the Sins in order to stop Hendrickson. Unfortunately, he's unable to defeat his former friend and rival, and is killed by Hendricksen's Acid Down skill, while his son Griamor watches helplessly. He possessed the power Break, that is capable of shattering the opponent's techniques and has great destructive potential. He easily defeated Diane and remained unscathed by the combined attacks of Hauser and Guila. It is revealed that his body was being controlled by the Demon Fraudrin and used him and Hendricksen in order to fully revive the Demon Clan. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, Possibly 7-A. Name: Dreyfus, Fraudrin Origin: Nanatsu No Taizai Gender: Male Age: 47 Classification: Human, Great Holy Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Can generate air slashes, Great mental fortitude (Overcame Gowther's invasion ability and rejected a great demon's possession ability), Immunity to Acids (As long as his will remains unbroken), Resistance to Willpower Manipulation, Energy Projection. Attack Potency: At least City Level, Possibly Mountain Level (Injured Fraudrin with a Casual Attack https://78.media.tumblr.com/c8d53d0d13538cdad61ce971392ab02a/tumblr_oe4g36OUVZ1ucrbdno2_1280.png) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has no problems keeping up with fighters like Diane, Gowther and Hendrickson) Lifting Strength: Class G+ Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least''' City level''' (Blocked Diane's Ground Gladius with one hand) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee to a few meters Standard Equipment: His sword and armor Intelligence: Skilled fighter/ As a Great Holy Knight he has great combat experience Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Break is shown to be an incredibly powerful ability which is manifested from the user's will. This ability is very versatile with it being capable of emitting energy blasts, helping the user to resist magic and being used for close combat. Dreyfus claims that his power makes him invulnerable to corrosive attacks; stating that "his body will not rust, decay, or rot". A near instantaneous attack; Dreyfus lunges towards the enemy and drives his sword through their chest.He is able to perform this technique in conjunction with Pierce. Fires an energy beam from the tip of his sword that pierces through any opponent standing within the blade's line of fire. With his immense strength, Dreyfus builds up his power to unleash a great slash at the enemy. Dreyfus concentrates all of his power into a single point at the tip of his blade. The amassed power is then released in the form of a large, destructive energy beam. Gallery AnimeDrey.png|Anime Version MangaDrey.png|Manga Version Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Tier 7